Our Road of No Return
by RosutoKi-chan
Summary: Deidara is sent to another world to change his ways by Amateratsu, the Goddess of the Sun. But what happeneds when he meets someone named Madara? What will happen to them when he is returned to his world? DeiMada yaoi, idea from Tsubasa Chronicles.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ***Scribbling a bunch of ideas* I know I'll use the other world thing from Tsubasa Chronicles . . . *Scribbles more words* Yaoi! DeiTobi (DeiMada) for sure! *Scribbles some more* Maybe I'll have a relationship break, and a new one with the real Madara . . . Oh! Uh! Hi ^_^' Eh hee hee . . . your wondering what I mean? Read the story to find out! Also, spoilers from Naruto Shippuden, but you all already know that! :3

**Disclaimer: ***Caveman voice* Me no owns Naruto, Other world idea not mes, belong to Tsubasa Chronicle! *Back to normal voice* That's why I made this story, ~Ni!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"_You don't like it here . . . correct?"_

"W-what . . ." Deidara had mumbled, this had been the second time he had heard this voice today, and something didn't seem right about it . . . it wasn't . . . human.

"Sempi? Is something wrong?" An orange-masked man asked in a worried child's voice while he trailed behind the blond in a off-balance matter.

"No . . . nothing . . ." Deidara replied in his normal tone, while hiding the worry, shaking the voice out of his head as a simple thought, anyone would think, came into his head, _'I must be hearing things . . .'_

Tobi's expression grew worried behind his mask, he did grow fond of Deidara after all, and it was fun to mess with him now and then . . . but something seemed . . . wrong, _'This isn't like him, he didn't add an "Un!" at the end of his sentence. And normally if I asked him a question like that, the reply would be, "Well what do you think! Baka, Un! or something like "None of your business! Un!"' _A grin grew behind the masked-man's orange swirl while he thought of the . . . usual *cough*angry*cough* Deidara.

"Sempi! Did you remember . . . ?" Tobi asked in an incomplete question that confused the blond, normally when he dose this he's about to . . . oh no . . .

"No! Don't start _that_ again, Un!" Deidara grumbled at the masked-man, he didn't need this right now, or ever, _'Maybe if he lost his voice in an accident-'_ Deidara's thoughts trailed off, into the endless rant on "How much the world would be a better place if bad things happened to Tobi?"

"Sempi! You look like a girl!" Deidara groaned in a monotonous matter, let the annoying begin!

"Sempididyouknowyourreallyangryandyellsalot,youneedangermanagement! HahahabetI'mtalkingtoofastforSempi!" Tobi spoke so quickly that Deidara only heard the words as a baffled speech, Tobi would most likely do this for ten minutes and move on to the next phase of annoyance . . . make it end already, please!

"_You don't like this life . . . correct?"_

"Wha- where am I . . ." Before Deidara knew it, instead of walking along the path beside Tobi and for his next mission, he was suspended in mid-air, where there was . . . nothing . . . as blank as a page.

"_You are at the edge of your world . . . known as the blank page . . ."_

"Blank Page, Un? . . ." Deidara asked, figuring he had nothing to loose and it would be best to find out _what_ was this voice . . . and where is _it_ coming from?

"_I am the Blank Page . . . the edge of dimension was named after me, its master. Yet . . . the only reason you could hear my voice . . . is because you have nothing . . . nothing worth keeping . . . so to keep yourself alive, you drove yourself mad. Deidara . . . I know all, and I know you must change . . ."_

"And what happens if I refuse, Un?" Deidara mumbled against _it_,for he did not trust what ever _it_ was, should he believe this strange spirit that had brought him here?

"_First of all, I am not an "it," and my name is Amateratsu Ki, the spirit of the worlds, I have another form named Hikari, yet she is merciless, and would not hesitate to take someone's life."_

"There are two Sun Goddesses, Un? That's interesting too know, but . . . why am I here . . . exactly?" Deidara began to shake, a bad feeling had overcame him somehow . . . something seemed . . . cold . . . and blood-thirsty . . .

"_I see . . . it seems Hikari is on her way here, so I will make this short so you can pass over to the other world. If you do not find a purpose, your soul will die, there won't be a next life for you, your existence will be gone forever . . . you will truly be dead . . ."_

"Yes, Un, but why-" Deidara began until he was cut off by the Sun goddess who growled in a semi-viscous, and semi-calming tone.

"_There's no time Deidara! Listen, you are going to loose your jutsu, you must relay on your own skills. Also, everyone in the world you_ _meet may look like someone you know, but it will not be them . . . it is their soul, living a completely different life, most likely their names would be different as well."_

In the center of the endless space, a vortex of many different colors, much like the sunset, had opened, while Deidara felt the threat had been moving closer with every step, as if it was coming for him!

"_Go, now, you have no time to spare . . ."_

Deidara felt a force push him into the glowing light, yet all he could make out of the force was the long brown hair, and the pure-red eyes, the goddess's eyes even made the tainted blood seem pure.

After that . . . everything had went black, coated in a sudden darkness as I wondered while I entered the glowing light, "Where will I end up?" and "What lays beyond the world I came to know?"

This is where the real adventure begins . . .

* * *

**Uwa! Sounds like a movie preview! Oh, and by the way, Amateratsu Ki, was me, yups! I'm in my own story! :3 Also the name is Kiiiii-chan! KI-CHAN PEOPLE!!!!**

**For those who didn't understand well: Deidara was taken from his world and sent into a new one, where he must find a purpose, or loose his soul. What will this world be and what lays ahead for him? Wait till the next chapter to find out!**

**Reviewers get a cookie, and I'll make sure to finish this story no matter what (cuse normally I'm too lazy to do it XDDDD)! 3**


	2. Sono Arata Seken, The New World

**Author's Note: **OMG!!! I got a new email, and even an account here! YAY ME :3 ! Oh your wondering why I didn't get an account yet? CUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT! 3 Spoilers from Naruto manga, yaoi DeiMada (DeiTobi) and of course ANOTHER WORLD?! This is sorta a drag flick . . . NO COMPLAINING! I'M ONLY THIRTEEN! _ . . .

* * *

**Sono Arata Seken**

"**The New World"**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_Excuse me! Um, wake up . . . please?"_

"Whose voice is that . . . it reminds me of someone, Un. No . . . I can't remember . . ."

"_Please wake up!"_

The terror in the voice had snapped Deidara's eyes open, the darkness of the vision fading away, to reveal a beautiful pale face with eyes of a pure-blood color . . . just like that girl he saw . . . only, these eyes have a different feel to them . . . Deidara didn't understand what this feeling was, welling up inside him as he looked at that pale face . . .

"Oh, good! Your alright! I was worried for a second there! With those bandits running around everywhere and all . . ." The man's long, raven-black hair hovered an inch above his shoulder, in a style that reminded Deidara a lot of someone he had once known, yet couldn't remember, only . . . they weren't the same soul . . .

When Deidara entered this odd world, he had been able to see a strange aura around the man, and oddly enough . . . he can't remember anything! The last thing he remembered was what the sun spirit had told him, yet everything else was blank . . . all that was left in his memory was a name that made a familiar ring too it, "Deidara" . . .

"Urg . . . where am I, Un?" Deidara mumbled while trying to force himself to stand up as he quickly collapsed into the ground, while in a flash of movement he was caught by the firm hands of the man.

"What happened to you, your body is really weak . . ." The man mumbled in a voice of concern while he stared into the bright blue eyes of the young blond, as Deidara had given him a drowsy look, almost as if the blond will pass out any minute.

"I . . . don't remember . . . last thing I remember is something about another world, Un . . . my name . . . my name is Deidara, Un . . ." Deidara mumbled as the man gave him a confused look that turned into pure curiosity at the blond almost in a split second.

"I'm Uchiha, Madara, since you don't have any memories, why don't you travel with me?" Madara asked in a generous tone while Deidara only shot a glare, making the glee that was on the Uchiha's face falter into shock from the intensity that came from the blond.

At that moment, Deidara had realized the look he had been giving the man and quickly changed it to a look of embarrassment as his blond hair blew in the light breeze, "Uh . . . I'm sorry . . . something about the last name . . . no, never mind, Un, just forget it."

Madara's face brightened only a little as the blond's expression changed, yet continued to look down, avoiding direct contact from the eyes of the blond.

"It's alright . . . the Uchihas had been hated since the beginning of the family organization, but I travel all over Japan for one purpose . . . to make things right . . ." Deidara stared at the man, those words . . . seem so familiar in a way . . .

"Anyway Deidara . . . I've never seen a cloak like yours before . . . custom made?" Madara asked curiously while his eyes grazed over the design of the Akatsuki cloak as Deidara stared down at the familiar pattern, and at that moment, a memory had flashed into his mind . . .

"_You will become a member of the Akatsuki, Deidara . . ."_

"_Why me?! There are far more people stronger than me out there, Un!" Deidara growled, pushing back the other members who kept him under restraint, while they had completely ignored wounds that began opening up once again from the blond._

"_We chose you, because your important to our goal . . . Itachi had defeated you, you have no choice in this matter to join us. The decision is final . . ."_

"_I hate the Akatsuki . . . I hate Itachi . . . what makes you think I won't escape, Un?!" Deidara growled at the shadow in the distance, planning to defy the leash that was placed onto him._

"_If you escape . . . we will find you Deidara, you've already destroyed your reputation by bombing your home village, Iwa, do you think there will be a place for you out in the world, even though they are all after you? You already have nowhere, and your mistake was made when you challenged Itachi."_

"_You weren't even planning to leave where you, Deidara?"_

_A smirk formed on Deidara's face with his blue eyes in a deathly blaze, almost as if he was driven mad, "You right . . . not until I defeat the weasel Itachi, Un . . ."_

"_Hm . . . you are correct, you shall be free to leave once you can defeat Itachi . . ."_

"_Then I shall destroy the Uchiha, Un . . . don't underestimate me because I lost to him once . . ." Deidara smirk in the distance, filled with determination, once he defeated the Uchiha, he would be free . . ._

"_I will not interfere . . ."_

"_Keh. This is going to be the end of that Uchiha, Un . . ." Deidara glared at the shadow with determination, a lust to see the blood of the Uchiha . . ._

"Deidara! Deidara, are you alright!?"

"Y-yeah . . . I'm alright . . . my head just hurts, Un." Deidara rubbed his head as a headache began to split a sharp pain, the vision he had seen . . . what was it?

"Oh, well come on, we should get across the prairie before nightfall," Madara stated while he looked out into the distant, tall grass, as Deidara stared at the animals grazing in the distance.

"Alright, Un . . ." Deidara had managed to stand up easily after his vision cleared, while he used the Uchiha's shoulder as support, yet Madara didn't seem to mind at all.

"Um . . . Deidara, I think it would be best if you changed cloths, an outfit like that stands out too much, it would cause a lot of problems . . ." Madara mumbled in a nervous tone, most likely worried that he'd offend the blond.

"Alright, Un . . . something about my cloths is making me angry, and I don't really know why," Deidara lied . . . he knew why . . . he realized what that vision was now . . . it was his memories, and painful ones by the look of it.

"Alright, we'll go buy some new cloths at town, for now, your wearing an outfit under the cloak correct?" Deidara nodded, quickly taking off the cloak while he noticed Madara was attempting to suppress his giggles that turned into rapid laughter.

"What's so funny, Un?!" Deidara glared daggers at Madara while it took the last of his will to hide the giggles, "You dress like a girl, I see why you wear the cloak, eh ha ha- OW!"

Deidara had smack the Uchiha directly upside the head, yet he simply took the hit, knowing he deserved it after that little comment.

"It's not funny, Un!" Deidara growled, trailing ahead of Madara as the Uchiha continued to grin at the blond, while he rushed up beside Deidara, giving him a friendly smile.

"Sorry . . ." Madara mumbled as he lead the way once again across the endless grass, continuing a soft smile at the blond, trailing beside him.

"Neh . . . Madara . . . I'm sorry too, but EVER mention the girl thing again your going to regret it, Un . . ." The Uchiha simply giggle at the vicious comment, confusing Deidara with the reaction as he noticed the glint the the purity of the blood-red eyes.

"Alright, alright, but promise you'll change out of that outfit later . . ." Madara burst into laughter once again as Deidara growled at the Uchiha, a light blush spread across the blond's face due to the embarrassment, while glancing up at the Uchiha, face flushed.

"Ouch!"

"Deidara, calm down, it's only a joke . . ." The Uchiha began to pout like a child making Deidara began to giggle at the childish act of the man, but quickly disguised the soft smile into a angered scowl.

"Jerk, Un . . ."

* * *

**Well, isn't this the beginning of a nice friendship? Okay, I was obviously dragging on the story, but I FELT LIKE IT!!!! Why? MEHH!!! LEAVE KI-CHAN ALONE T_T! Uwa! PWEASE! Ki-chan is a good girl! BTW Call me Rosuto, and ILL EAT YOU!!!! READ THE END PEOPLE COMMON! XDDDDD**

**Reviewers get a Deidara and Tobi doll for all your yaoi role play needs! :3 REVIEW 3 (Note: This advertisement isn't real in any way DON'T SUE ME COMPUTER PEOPLES T_T)**


	3. Futei Shinki, Undecided Feelings

**Author's Note: **Now here's where some of the yaoi come in. I would've had the chapter up earlier, but I had a state competition for band. I'm only into this whole band thing cuse it gets you out of ninth period, and there is a band tip to SIX FLAGS! Hello! Worth it huh? Beats doing work at ninth period classes and staying at home. Back on track, yaoi, DeiMada, DeiTobi, and also A STALKER FANGIRL THAT APPEARS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! O_O OH NO! She's going to ruin my plot! T_T

* * *

**Futei Shinki**

"**Undecided Feelings"**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Deidara-San!" Madara had called out as he entered the Japanese-styled room, quickly walking toward the blond, making sure nobody in the hallway had noticed.

"What, Un?" Deidara growled, angered that he couldn't go outside without a hat or cloak covering his hair, for those with a hair color other than black are quickly executed due to the fact that those people are from different countries and Japan dose not allow other's within its boarders.

"I got Deidara-San this! That way you can go outside while covering your hair," Madara gave a soft smile while using a familiar, childish tone, yet rang no bells for Deidara.

The hat seemed familiar as well . . . her remembered having a dream, traveling beside a man with an orange mask. The hat was almost the same thing, yet it was missing the bells that were tied to the end, while at that moment, Deidara had an idea.

"Let me see the hat, Un . . ." Madara handed the familiar hat over to Deidara who took a red thread an a silver bell that he found, weaving it into the hat, "There, Un!"

"Hm? A bell?" Madara wondered as he studied the hat and then looked up at the blond with a curious expression.

"Yeah, Un. I remember seeing an orange masked-man in my dream I had last night, Un," Madara shifted uncomfortably while standing toward Deidara, "He told me that if I tie the bell to my hat, it would guild all the souls that lost their way to the light, Un."

Madara gave a normal expression of interest, but hidden behind that, was sadness as a thought fluttered into his head, _'When he mentioned this man, he seemed really happy. Was he someone from the past that was a close friend of Deidara-San?"_

"If I remembered correctly . . . the name was Tobi, Un . . ." Deidara mumbled while bringing a thumb under his lip to pounder the thought, while Madara snapped out of his own thoughts.

"But boy was he annoying, Un! I got a headache while I was sleeping! Seriously! He's always talking in third person saying 'Tobi is a good boy!' or 'Sempi, sempi, sempi! Tobi is tired! Wha let's stop there, Deidara-sempi!' Then he'd rush over there so quickly he wouldn't seemed tired at all!" Madara chuckled, a little relived that the masked-man . . . wait a second, relived . . . a thought came into his mind, as something didn't seem right, _'Was I . . . jealous of this "Tobi"?'_

"Anyways, Tobi was wise (for a complete idiot), so I tied the bell onto my hat to guild those lost souls, Un," Madara gave a soft smile at the blond, he seemed so childish at times . . . cute . . . wait what?!

"Uh . . . I just remembered I forgot something! I'll be right back!" Madara said quickly, urging to leave the room as soon as possible as he rushed out, standing on the street as it began to pour.

"Wh-what? I can't feel this way . . . we're both guys after all . . . plus Deidara has no memories . . ." Madara mumbled to himself on the lonely road that was once filled with many people, until disappearing indoors due to the heavy rainfall.

"Maybe . . . I'd be the best if I'd ignored it . . . no, I need to think . . ." Madara mumbled while he trailed down the empty street, staring down at the uneven pavement.

"Do I . . . love Deidara?"

* * *

"Whoa, Un, your soaked!" Deidara chuckled while Madara had entered the room, dripping from the downpour that didn't seem to light up since it began.

"Yeah . . ." Madara mumbled, refusing to even glance at the blond, making Deidara worry over the depression on his face.

"Here, Un," Deidara had tossed the towel onto the raven-hair of the Uchiha as Madara sat beside him on the hardwood floor to dry off.

"What's up with you, Un . . . you look like you just witnessed murder or something," Deidara chuckled at the joke, yet Madara remain speechless, until getting up and mumbling, "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, Un . . . but, something is bothering you, and I'm not forcing you to tell me or anything, Un," Deidara mumbled as he stared at to the Uchiha who seemed buried under the covers, "I don't like to see you this way, Un . . ."

Deidara mumbled while he already began to hear a soft breathing, Madara had already fell asleep! Deidara growled under his breath for being ignored, but let it pass, thinking sleep was more important at the moment.

_'You know Madara . . . I'm sure I am not the only one who worries about you . . .' _Deidara thought, knowing that they were being watched, yet chose to ignore it, knowing this person was no threat to them.

* * *

"Who is that blond with _my _Madara!"

"Keh, just you wait Madara-kun . . . soon we will be together, just you wait!"

* * *

**OH MY GWAD! STALKER FANGIRL! Please don't blame Ki-chan! HOW WAS I SUPPOST TO KNOW MY STORY WOULD TURN OUT LIKE THIS! I never think about what I write . . .**

**Reviewers get a COOKIE! :3**


	4. Shukkai, Encounter

**Author's Note:** Yay! Fourth chapter up already! I would've had chapter three and four up earlier, but something bad happens! I couldn't submit my stories! I'm asking support to fix the problem. Thank you support peoples! Yaoi, DeiMada, DeiTobi, and spoilers people! INSAIN FANGIRL ON THE LOOSE O_O! How will they get rid of her? Read to find out!

* * *

**Shukkai**

"**Encounter"**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Why are we here again, Un?" Deidara grumbled, glaring at the large amounts of people gathering at the many booths surrounding the area.

"To have some fun, Deidara-kun, loosen up a bit," Madara said in a cheerful tone that made the blond only growl in the end, glaring directly at the Uchiha.

"Since when was my name 'Deidara-kun', Un?" Deidara growled as he trailed behind the man, he couldn't relax knowing they were being followed, and it started to creep him out.

"Since now! What's got you so upset anyway? . . ." Madara wondered out-loud while Deidara's look turned serious, knowing that he needed to get rid of the stalker right away.

"We're being followed, Un . . ."

". . . For now we should just ignore it, if they follow us to the next village, then we will find a way to get rid of the problem . . . unless they try anything that is . . ." Madara mumbled in Deidara's ear as he nodded, putting a fake grin to make it look as if he was having a good time.

"Get away from _my _Madara!"

Deidara was tackled the the ground by an enraged girl, making Madara jump away in shock. Her hair was long and midnight black, almost as if she was a clone of everyone else who also had the same dark hair. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight, as she threw a punch at the blond who easily dodged it, and flipped her over into his situation, resting on her lower stomach.

"Madara, looks like you have a fangirl, Un," Deidara smiled, getting off the girl right away to be sure no harm was done, while she turned strait to Madara with an upset scowl.

"Naito? What are you doing here?" Madara asked as the girl took a step toward him, yet he took a step back, not of shyness, but more because she could've been most likely the stalker.

"I see, Un. So your the stalker? Madara do you know her, Un?" Deidara asked, grinning at the raven-haired man who just continued to scowl at the girl.

"Unfortunately . . . my parent's had set her up as my finance, but I feel no love for her at all. And she won't leave me _alone_ . . ." Madara growled at the girl who obviously wasn't taking the simple hint as she continued to clutch his arm with most of her loving spirit.

"Oh, Madara-kins! When we get back to the village, we can get married at last!" It was as if all of Madara's word's were zoned out by Naito as she grinned lovingly at the Uchiha.

"Deidara, help me here!" Madara whispered over to Deidara who grinned, now he could get revenge from Madara constantly calling him a girl and sneaking some of his food.

"Nope . . . I think I'm going to help her, Un," Deidara glared at Madara who gasped as he figured out the blond wasn't the type to let things go that easily.

"Please! O-okay! From now on I won't sneak some of your food or call you a girl! Please! Please! Help me!" Deidara chuckled, knowing he obviously had fangirls before and must've grown a hate for them over time.

"Hey, Naito right, Un? I hear their selling wedding dresses over there," The girl stopped, and turned toward the shop with a glint in her eye as she ran into the store.

"Wait for me Madara-kins, I'll be right back!" Naito called out as Madara smirked, happy to finally be free from the fangirl.

"Nice . . . now lets go before she gets back!" Madara dashed away, tugging Deidara on the arm who gave an annoyed growl at being dragged by the Uchiha.

Madara had left the village only hours ago as him and Deidara trailed along the prairie once again, glancing up at evening sunlight.

"Hey, Un . . ." Deidara mumbled, tugging Madara by the shirt as he turn toward Deidara, giving a soft smile that almost made the blond jump from the softness in the Uchiha's expression.

"What is it Deidara-kun?" Deidara growled, knowing that he didn't want Madara to call him that, yet chose to ignore the new name, because now, it was going to stick with him.

"Why didn't you just stay with the girl, Un? After all she is pretty, and she likes you a lot . . ." Deidara's voice trailed off as Madara gave a soft grin, looking out toward the distance.

"I love someone else . . . so of course I would refuse her," This sparked Deidara's curiosity at the Uchiha's reply when a grin spread across his face.

"Who is it, Un?" Deidara grinned, giving Madara a hint that he's going to attempt to pry it out of him no matter what.

"I'm not telling you," Madara taunted with a smirk that resided on his pale face, making Deidara glare at the challenge.

"Common! Tell me, Un!" Deidara smirked, attempting to get the information out of him out of pure curiosity.

"Nope! Still not telling!"

"Common, Un!"

* * *

**Well that gets rid of the stalker fangirl! But will Madara ever tell Deidara how he feels? What? You want me to tell you! Sorry! Wait till the next chapter! Oh btw! I would've had chapter three and four out earlier, but I couldn't submit my chapters for some reason T_T! So I asked support and their fixing the problem for me! Thank you guys!**

**Tobi is a good boy! Tobi says review!**


	5. Waga Burokun Tsubasa, My Broken Wings

**Author's Note: **UWA!!! I SAID I'M POSTING T_T! Please stop throwing ham at me! *Ham being thrown stops* Sorry about the huge delay . . . I was in a slump, and I had to go reserve the DS I. WHAT?! NEVER HEARD OF IT?! It comes out April 5, 2009 at Gamestop or other gaming stores you all know! It has a camera, Mp3 player, shopping, and MORE except for the Gameboy port . . . back on track! This is a song-fic this time (Or close to one at least), contains DeiMada, DeiTobi, and spoilers! Song used is the Trinity Blood Ending 1, "My Broken Wings"! Enjoy :3! OH BTW! I edited my chapters today, I even fixed my other story Forgotten Memories! Make it look better :3!

* * *

**Waga Buro-kun Tsubasa**

"**My Broken Wings"**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Feathers where falling to the ground as many bird began to drift across the air, all making their way across the ocean, for it was finally time for them to complete their migrating journey that lasted several years.

"What are those birds, Un? Look at their wings . . . what a beautiful golden color," Deidara said in amazement as the golden birds blended with the sunlight that beamed on the earth, while a single golden feather fell onto the palm of the blond's hand.

"Yeah . . . their amazing aren't they? Their called Phoenix, birds of the gods that travel around the world . . . in search of something, but nobody knows what that "something" is," Madara mumbled as he grabbed a feather of his own from the golden sky that the birds had created, while they continued soaring though the air in the direction of the deep blue sea.

"I think I know, Un . . . I'm looking for the same thing after all . . ." Deidara mumbled as Madara stared at the blond who removed the cloak that he used to cover his blond hair, that looked almost the same as the golden color of the Phoenix, except Deidara's was a little brighter if you looked closely.

"What are you looking for, Deidara-kun?" Madara asked as Deidara continued letting his hair flow in the breeze, staring out into the distance with a glint in his eye, as a smile beamed toward the golden sky.

"That same "something" . . . when I came here, and when you found me, I knew all along that something was missing, that I was never complete, Un . . ." Madara listened at the difference in the blond's tone, his memory had no improvements, all he knew was his name, and the fact that he was from another world.

"You know, from the world you had come from, was it something you couldn't find there?" Madara asked, knowing that the blond was never from here in the first place, almost like a different atmosphere, as if Deidara _had_ been from another world, the Uchiha is still doubting it himself.

"I don't know . . . but if it wasn't there, then I guess the answer is here . . ." Deidara had never told the Uchiha about the vision he had of his past when they met, such a strong dislike for this "Itachi" made him wonder what that world had been like . . . what _his_ world there had been like there . . .

"My wings are broken, Madara, Un. I can tell . . . my will was breaking . . . I was dying on the inside even though I was still alive . . . even though I don't remember anything, all those feelings . . . I can still remember them, if only faintly, Un," Madara listened to the blond with amazement, it was as if he was locked away in another world . . . but now Madara had been thinking about it, a question entered his mind, _'What was Deidara like in that world?'_

"My wings may be broken . . . but I have enough strength to cross the ocean one last time, Un. That ocean is this world, where I am now, I am holding on . . ." Madara stared at him, Deidara was a lot like a Phoenix, he was both beautiful and saw something in a way nobody else could, but if his wings where broken, that means if he can find the answer . . . would they be fixed?

"Your wings may be broken . . . but maybe that missing part can fix them . . ." Deidara smiled, happy that the Uchiha had understood him, and at the same time, helped him figure out the purpose he was sent here into this world.

"To find what's missing . . ."

Madara smiled as they continued out into the distance, the Uchiha trailing ahead into the forest of golden feathers while Deidara stared out into the sunset. Placing the golden feather into his pocket, as the phoenix flew off the shore in the distance, now it had been time for their real journey to begin . . . across the sea we call "life" . . .

_**I know this will not remain . . . forever,**_

_**However . . . it's beautiful,**_

_**Your eyes, hands and your warm smile,**_

_**They're my treasure,**_

_**It's hard to forget,**_

_**I wish there was a solution,**_

_**Don't spend you time in confusion,**_

_**I'll turn back now and spread,**_

_**My broken wings,**_

_**Still strong enough to cross the ocean with,**_

_**My broken wings,**_

_**How far should I go drifting in the wind?**_

_**Higher and higher in the light,**_

_**My broken wings,**_

_**Still strong enough to cross the ocean with,**_

_**My broken wings,**_

_**How far should I go drifting in the wind?**_

_**Across the sky, just keep on . . . flying . . .**_

Song: "My Broken Wings," Trinity Blood Ending One

* * *

**Oh my gwad! I did a song-fic this time! Sorry for posting so late guys . . . I just wasn't motivated! I was watching Trinity Blood lately! So I just HAD to use this song! It makes sense for my fanfiction too!**

**How I got the name Our Road of No Return**:

**Okay, your probably wondering how I got this name and all . . . the truth is . . . I stole it . . . PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! I couldn't think of anything T_T! There was an anime called "Our Road of No Return" . . . so I took the name after that . . . and yes, it is a yaoi anime. Kinda reminds me a lot about Naruto . . . SORRY ANIME PEOPLE WHO MADE THIS SHOW! BUT ITS NOT LIKE IM TAKING THE SHOW (Only the name -_-''')!**

**Tobi Doll: REVIEW! YOU GET TOBI DOLL! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Tobi Doll: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Tobi Doll: *Eyes turn red* TOBI IS GOING TO KILL YOU! *Takes out knife***

**OMFG!!! AHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVIL TOBI DOLL!**


	6. Sakura, Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note**: Okay . . . um . . . truth . . . I finished this chapter the day the fifth one came out (Just was too lazy to proofread it and rename it since the title doesn't go with it). O_O FANBOY THIS TIME O_O! Uwa!!! Don't blame me how the story goes on, I just write what I think! Wait! That didn't sound right! Uwa *Shoe is thrown at me*! Spoilers, DeiMada, DeiTobi, you get the point! Must run away from evil shoe thrower!

* * *

**Sakura**

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The light blue sky had stretched across to the mountains while the scent of grass and sakura blossoms surrounded the area of the pine trees, while petals surrounded the grassy path. It was a beautiful sight that only happened throughout the spring, and appeared once again at the very end of summer.

"Beautiful . . ." Deidara mumbled in awe, it was as if the peaceful flowers calmed his spirit, leaving a soft smile on the blond, while Madara stared around the forest, then at Deidara in amazement.

"You know . . . since the Sakura have appeared, it must be time for the Cultural Festival," Madara had been beaming up at the blond,yet it was almost disturbing to Deidara, since he tended to stare at him quite often.

"Cultural Festival? So they celebrate other countries?" Deidara asked, confused at this since nobody that had a hair-color other than black had been allowed within the land, knowing if someone of another hair color was found, they would be executed immediately.

"Yes, starting today, those with different hair-color and of different countries will be allowed within the land for a full moon cycle, since today is the beginning of the new moon. Of course, this is the first time outsiders have been allowed . . ." That was all Deidara needed to hear, quickly taking off the cloak he had been wearing to cover his hair, and placing it within the backpack he carried along with him.

"Finally! I swear wearing that cloak all the time makes you sweaty, Un!" Deidara's hair glowed with the small drops of sweat as he wiped it off his forehead, shimmering in the wind as he closed his eyes, letting the feel of the wind touch his skin.

Madara was astounded at how beautiful the blond looked, watching Deidara as he continued to walk forward, eyes closed, listening to the world around him. The Uchiha's heart began to pound as a smile formed on those lips, blushing deeply as he closed his crimson eyes, choosing not to look at the blond any longer.

"Halt!"

Madara had paused at the same time as Deidara, noticing the village guards where moving toward them, signaling that a town wasn't too far off.

"Is there a problem?" Madara asked casually as he turned toward the man that seemed to be the same height as the Uchiha, making Deidara wonder what they had been stopped on their path for.

"Since an outsider of different hair-color is with you, I presume you have a passport, or a symbol of family if you are of high status," The guard asked, staring at the blond who turned toward one of the Sakura trees, as he gently laid on the wooden surface to rest, while Madara took out the Uchiha family crest.

"Uchiha? Hm, to think another Uchiha would be out here . . . never mind, you may pass," The guard mumbled, dismissing the thought as they allowed them to continue on through the forest, until reaching a rather large village at the base of the mountains.

"Madara? Is that you?" A voice said from behind, revealing to have the same crimson eyes, and long black hair, only this man's was in a pony tail, along with markings under his eyes, making the man seem older than he appeared.

"Uchiha, Itachi-san! Its been awhile hasn't it?"

_'Itachi?!' _Deidara thought, remembering the vision he had not to long ago mentioning Uchiha, Itachi, for he seemed to have a grudge by someone of that name.

"_. . . it is their soul, living a completely different life . . ."_

Deidara paused . . . remembering the words of the sun goddess before he had entered this world, even if he had a grudge against this person, then it wasn't _really _this "Itachi" in the first place, for most personalities are created by living environment, the Itachi of his world is living a completely different life then the one here . . . the Itachi of his world is the real enemy . . .

"And this is Deidara, he was attacked after leaving the ships most likely, since he had no memory when I found him lying on the ground earlier."

"Nice to meet you, Un," Deidara said casually, still staring away from the two and into the distance, while a small smile on resided on his face as his eyes closed from a small gust of wind.

"Wow . . . he's more beautiful than most of the girls here . . ." Itachi whispered to Madara as he let out a weak nod in agreement while Itachi continued to watch the blond, making Madara give a low growl, _'If he tries _**_anything_**_, I swear the weasel is going to be blind for the rest of his life!'_

The jealously welled up in Madara as Itachi tapped the blond's shoulder, gaining his attention while weasel's face was only inches from the blond, making Madara chose it was a good time to interfere.

"Common Deidara, lets go, the festival should be in the main street of town," Madara stated, pulling the blond away as he happily followed Madara, ignoring the other Uchiha who continued to follow them, for is was obvious he liked Deidara in a way Madara didn't even want to _think_ about.

"Listen Deidara, it would be best if you avoided Itachi," Madara stated when he figured he lost track of Itachi, who was now after the blond in a way that made him want to attempt to get rid of him with the perfect crime and kill the stupid weasel.

"Why, Un?" Deidara asked, at least wanting to know the reason for this, after all Itachi wasn't that bad . . . hopefully.

"He's likes you, and knowing the weasel, he probably won't stop until he gets what he wants . . . you," Madara growled at the disgusting thoughts of the weasel, Itachi, just imagining what he'd do to the blond was beyond him, but from remembering the last situation . . .

"He's after me? Great, Un, now I have a _fanboy_ . . . that's worse then a fangirl!" Deidara hissed, wanting to avoid Itachi at all costs after being told something like _that_, for Madara wasn't the only one who had a dislike for fangirls (and fanboys for that matter).

* * *

**Uwa! Now Itachi is after Deidara! WHEN WILL THIS FANGIRLISM AND FANBOYISM END?! Anyway, have you guys ever seen Ergo Proxy? Did you know the two main characters remind me of Tobi (using the Tobi/Obito theory) and Deidara? Well, I'm thinking of making a fanfic later on of that when I finished this one (If I'm not too lazy to do it). WISH KI-CHAN LUCK! 3**

**OMG! I'm about to say something that will SHOCK you! I started writing stories when I was twelve, and it was the Prologue of this story, and Forgotten Memories, my other story. Truth is I only turned thirteen a month ago! O_O shocking huh?! I'm thinking of being a manga artist one day or maybe even an author! Wish me luck! 3**

**REVIEW PLZ OR THE CHAPTERS WILL TAKE LONGER TO COME OUT! O_O Also, thanks for the reviews for chapter five, that was the most I've ever received! I read them all and I need a favor guys! Think of ideas to put in my story and I'll give you credit for the ideas in the Author's Note! 3 Of course, I'm going to write it as my version, so don't blame me if its different then the way you thought it would turn out. That way It'll get me out of my slump (actually, I'm being to lazy to think XD). REVIEW AND SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY!**

**One last thing! PLEASE READ THE PROFILE! If look down under ABOUT KI-CHAN you'll find a WHAT KI-CHAN IS UP TO COLUM. There I tell you when the next chapter is out, and maybe ideas for a few stories. You see, you all know what's coming up buy reading the bold down here right? Well, my profile is way more current and I also have some good anime suggestions, and other favorite yaoi couples and songs! I even post where to find some of the anime if you ask for it. Well, this is getting WAYYY too long so I'm going to wrap it up here! Ja-ne (Bye)!**


	7. Matsuri Awai, Festival Lights

**Author's Note: **Okay okay, let me explain why I didn't post in awhile. I jammed my pointer finger (it's my main typing finger T_T) so I couldn't type until Thursday! Seriously! Whatever I touched hurt! Then I tried to type the story on Thursday, but then I got a headache (AND IT WAS REALLY PAINFUL TOO!), and on Friday I started to type the story, BUT THEN IT GOT DELEATED BY ACCIDENT! Since I had band lessons today and went dirt biking, I didn't come home till 1 PM, and I started this story at 6 PM cuse I wanted to rest. Sorry for the inconvenience so I put a role play at the end for a reward :3 ! Back on track, DeiMada, DeiTobi, idea from Tsubasa Chronicles, blah blah blah. But a BAD BAD thing ended up in my story, A FANBOY! It may be useful for yaoi, BUT THIS IS A DEIMADA STORY, NOT A ITADEI STORY!!! So I'm going to fix this problem *giggle* . . .

* * *

**Matsuri Awai**

"**Festival Lights"**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"I don't know about you, Un . . . but this is starting to creep me out," Deidara has whispered over to Madara, pointing over to the weasel who continued to follow them throughout the festival.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to shake him off . . ." Madara replied, turning to see if Itachi noticed them whispering, yet knew they where caught when he saw the weasel approaching them.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi asked, focusing a glare on Madara that was filled with jealousy, the weasel had been known to get jealous over small things like this.

"Nothing, Un," Deidara replied with a blank face, making it impossible to tell the blond's emotions unless you knew him like Madara, who obviously knew the blond was annoyed by the weasel's presence.

"You know Deidara . . ."

The next thing the blond knew was that he was in the arm's of the weasel, his chin held by the firm hands so they'd meet eye contact.

". . . your beautiful in the festival lights," Deidara let out a small growl while he finished the sentence, pushing the other Uchiha as far away from himself as possible and stood beside Madara.

"Leave Deidara alone Itachi," Madara stated with a simple sigh escaping his lips, this was all he needed, why couldn't the weasel just take a hint?

"Who died and make you leader? I can do whatever I want, when I want to!" Itachi hissed at the older Uchiha, moving beside Deidara with a small smirk formed on his lips.

"And I'll start by taking Deidara with me," Itachi stated, whispering the words only inches away from the blond's face while staring deep into Deidara's beautiful eyes.

"Let Deidara go!" Madara growled, able to tell the blond had been struggling in Itachi's arms as he pulled the blond away from his grip.

Itachi let out a deep growl as the anger welled up within him, while it began to control his every step as he stood behind Madara . . . and then-

Smack!

Deidara had been hit in place of the Uchiha! Much to Itachi's shock as he watch the blond fall onto the ground, his lip bleeding from the sudden contact while Madara turned around in shock.

"Deidara! Itachi, look what you've done!" Madara shirked, moving to help the injured blond as he helped him up, then turning to Itachi with an enraged scowl.

"Look what you've done! No wonder Suki left you!" Madara screamed at the unsuspecting weasel, as Itachi became enraged, while Madara had been unsuspecting of the nerve he had just stricken.

"Shut up!"

Itachi attempted to punch Madara as he quickly countered, then flipped the weasel in one quick motion, while Itachi laid weakly on the ground from the intensity of the strike.

"Urg . . . I can't move!" Itachi growled, noticing his movement had been disable, while he grumbled in the dirt, unable to move.

"Come on Deidara, lets leave this area . . ." Madara mumbled, taking the blonds hand as he held him close, wanting to protect the blond after noticing how dangerous Itachi had become.

* * *

It has been an hour now since Madara had defeated Itachi as the blond laid beside him on a grassy hill that stood distantly from the illuminated city. The stars glowed brightly in the moonlit-sky as both Madara and Deidara had been captivated by it's beauty.

"It really is amazing, Un . . . I wonder if the sky was like this in my world?" Deidara mumbled, mesmerized by the many stars that spread throughout the entire sky that he had never really noticed until now.

"I'm sure it is . . . I think all the worlds are connected by the stars . . ." Madara mumbled, looking out into the lights that were way beyond the world of their own.

"How do you know that, Un?" Deidara asked, turning his head toward the Uchiha's pale face that seemed to glow in the moonlight, like he was a beautiful ghost of the night.

"Well . . . I don't know, I just have a feeling that where ever you came from, it's somewhere deep within the stars," Madara mumbled in a distant tone, making the blond realize that he was right . . . the night sky seemed vaguely familiar to him . . .

"You may be right, Un . . ." Deidara mumbled as he closed his eyes, listening to the breathing of the man beside him, while unconsciously moving closer to the Uchiha.

"I guess . . ." Madara mumbled in a drifting voice, making in obvious that he was drifting away into the world of dreams, becoming sleepier with each breath.

Deidara had decided to take out a blanket for the both of them while he move closer into the heat of Madara's body, feeling his heart race as he done so.

"Deidara . . ." Madara mumbled as a light blush spread across his pale face, until darkness took over his vision, shrouding him in complete darkness.

The stars remained lit as Deidara and Madara had both slept peacefully in the other's arms while the festival lanterns had been released into the air, dancing along with the stars in the night sky.

* * *

**What a nice ending! Still, it would've been better if the first draft hadn't been deleted _ . . .** **WOW! It's almost 9 PM already?! Better start editing the story O.O!**

**Deidara: It's you fault in the first place, Un, your just lazy!**

**Ki-chan: I'm not lazy! I'M A GOOD GIRL!**

**Tobi: _ TOBI IS A GOODER BOY!**

**Ki-chan: NO KI-CHAN IS A GOODER GIRL!!!!**

**Deidara: I don't thing "gooder" is a word, Un . . .**

**Ki-chan: YES IT IS! CUSE KI-CHAN ISH SMARTICAL!**

**Tobi: MEOW!!!**

**Ki-chan: *Starts to brush a log O.O* Your a pretty Loggy, yes you are! 3**

**Deidara: . . . I think I'm loosing it, Un (WHAT THE HECK DID I EAT THIS MORNING?!) . . .**

**THE EMO! HELP US FIND A CURE! CONTACT ME AT 000-000-0000 TO DONATE YOUR CASH THAT I WILL "NOT" SPEND ON MANGA COMICS! HELP US CURE THE EMO! If your friend is suffering from the EMO, symptoms are:**

**Hating life**

**Wearing black eyeliner, dying hair black, painting nails black, just wearing all black, or getting piercings**

**Attempt at hurting self or committing suicide**

**Complaining about the world**

**Crying in private**

**Or become suddenly repelled by people like Tobi**

**Deidara: Hey, Un! You better not mean me!**

**Ki-chan: Well . . . you do fit in all the categories . . . OMG YOU HAVE THE EMO! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!**

**Deidara: It's not a disease, Un . . .**

**Ki-chan: LIER!!!! RUNAWAY TOBI!!!! HE HAS THE EMO!!!**

**Tobi: THE EMO!!!! NOOOO NOT SEMPI T_T!!! AHHHHHH! *Runs away***

**Deidara: . . . What is _wrong _with these people, Un?!**


	8. Issei Oite Sono Kiri, Voice in the Mist

**Author's Note: **NAITO HAS RETURNED?! As a ghost?! Deidara turns out to love Madara as well! OMG A KISS?! Okay, I'm going to stop before I spoil the entire story. DeiMada, DeiTobi, spoilers, blah blah blah. IMPORTANT NOTICE AT END OF CHAPTER! I MAY NEVER POST STORIES AGAIN! READ PLEASE! Also, part two to this chapter coming soon!

* * *

**Issei Oite Sono Kiri**

"**Voice in the Mist"**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"_Warm . . ."_

A strange warmth had surrounded Deidara's resting state as he felt Madara's arms around him. Unaware of the fact that it was the Uchiha being the source of warmth, he moved closer, wanting to remain in this state forever.

Yet his wish did not come true . . .

". . . Deidara?"

The blond's blue orb's revealed themselves to see the pale face of the Uchiha's, only and inch apart, as Deidara's eyes stared directly into the crimson ones, as if entranced by the color.

Blushing instantly after realizing his situation, Deidara hid under the covers as he moved away from the comfort of Madara's arms. Hiding within the covers as he buried his face within the pillow, not a stand of blond hair was seen outside the shield of the covers.

"Deidara? You okay?" Madara had asked, yet while he had been shielding his feeling well, they once again had burst out of control at the same time the heat climbed onto his face, as a large blush spread throughout his pale features.

"Leave me alone, Un . . ." Deidara mumbled as he gasped, feeling the warmth of Madara's pale hand touch the form of his shoulder that was hard to make out through the mess of blankets.

"Um . . . I hope I didn't make you upset or anything . . ." Madara mumbled with a clueless tone, yet knew it was most likely his fault for the blond to be upset . . . after all, he probably doesn't feel the same emotions as he did for the blond.

The thought made Madara slightly depressed as his heart slowly sank into depression, shattering slowly as he pulled his hand away from Deidara, who peaked out at him while instantly noticing something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Un?" Deidara asked, while the Uchiha remained silent, fighting a battle of inner turmoil as Deidara stared at Madara's blank eyes, until seeing a flicker of a depressing emotion Deidara didn't like at all.

"Madara snap out of it!" Deidara began to shake him as Madara's tears began to fall from the thought of never being loved . . . of being left behind . . . of facing the death that awaited him from the pains of love.

"Madara . . ." Deidara stared at him in worry, gently wiping away the tears from his crimson orbs as he gave him a warm smile, hoping to help him with anything if the Uchiha chose to let him.

"Sorry . . . bad dream, well . . . sorta . . . it's like a nightmare . . . yet it happens when you are awake when you see it flash before your eyes . . ." Madara mumbled with the blank look remaining within his eyes, stating at the future he envisioned for himself, the death that would await him after he knew for sure that the blond didn't feel the same, his worst nightmare coming into reality.

"Madara, Un, nobody can guess the future, whatever you think may happen . . . well, whatever you thought, may turn out for the better, Un," Deidara stated, as Madara glanced up, staring into the blue orbs of the blond who attempted to help him, "Don't think of the worst outcome, Un, think of the best."

"Thanks Deidara . . ." Madara said in a cheerful tone as mist once again clouded those crimson eyes, a strange emotion that you could easily get lost in, yet was cool and refreshing to Deidara's point of view, even though he didn't understand the emotion at all.

The next thing Deidara knew, they were surrounded by a mist, almost as if it hat come alive from those crimson eyes to surround them.

"Huh, Un? This mist wasn't here a minute ago . . ." Deidara mumbled and Madara began to study his surroundings, as they both discovered they where clouded in deep mist that seemed to go on forever.

"Let's get out of here, Deidara . . . I have a bad feeling . . ." Madara mumbled, as he took the blond's hand, choosing to run into the distance that had been covered in an endless vile of mist.

"This is odd, Un, mist can't just pop up out of know where . . ." Deidara said in a confused tone, wondering what had been the cause of this dilemma.

"_Those who've been,_

_Lost in this wind,_

_Follow the mist to your par-a-dise,_

_When your gone,_

_It won't be long,_

_I am the voice of the mist."_

Both the blond and the Uchiha froze as they heard another source of sound, the voice was heavenly as the chant had been sung over and over while echoing into their minds.

"W-whose there, Un!?" Deidara finally chose to blurt out, realizing that they where not in the same place as they were before the mist.

"Aw, I'm sad you don't recognize me Deidara-San . . ." Deidara froze, instantly realizing the source of the voice was right behind him, as long black hair flowed from her eyes revealing them to be a demonic blood-lust red.

"Remember me? _Naito ._ . . the girl you left behind!" Deidara felt a shiver crawl up his spine as the girl hissed her name, her body seeming slightly transparent when you looked closely.

"W-what happened to you, Un, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Deidara mumbled in shock when realizing how skinny the girl was, she seemed weak as well, yet she looked like she wanted to kill at the same time.

"Deidara, even _you _. . . no . . . I'll just say it, _I'm dead _. . ." Naito hissed at the blond as Deidara realized that Madara didn't hear a word while he began getting surrounded into mist.

"Madara, Un! What did you do to him?!" Deidara screamed as terror filled his eyes at the agonized spirit, worried for the Uchiha as he felt his heart ache from an emotion he couldn't put.

"I love Madara-kun, Deidara! And it's your fault I'm dead! All your fault!" The girl began to cry as tears fell from those blood-lusting eyes, pain and sorrow had filled her voice while she tried to force back the emotion.

"When I returned to find you in the center of the street, I was hit by a train of wagons! Nobody knew I was there under those painful screams! When someone saw me, they stopped the wagons, but it was too late! I was dead! All because you left me!" The spirit of Naito had wined in agony, unleashing her emotion that had been built up until now.

"You tricked Madara-kun into leaving me didn't you!" The girl hissed as Deidara froze, watching Madara while he faded within the mist, able to barely make out his black hair.

"No, Un! He doesn't love you! He wanted to get away from you! I just helped!" Naito gasped as she saw the truth within the blond's eyes, growling as she unhanded him with her eyes winded.

"Y-your telling the truth! When I became a spirit . . . I was able to tell truth from lie . . . but, I-I still can't believe it!" Naito wined as Madara came back into view, a possessed look within his eyes as if he was being controlled by the spirit.

"Madara-kun is under my control, and now he must tell me the depths of his feelings! Madara-kun! How do you feel about me, Naito?" Naito asked sweetly as she looked into the possessed eyes of the Uchiha.

"Naito is like an annoying sister, one that can't take a hint and leave me alone for once! I hope she would find someone that could love her back . . . because my heart belongs to someone else," Madara said with a blank look as tears flooded the girls eyes, while Deidara ran and quickly wiped them away.

"See, Un, but if you pass on I'm sure you'll find someone in the spirit world," Deidara said, trying to comfort the girl so they could get out of this situation.

". . . Madara . . . please tell me, who is it that you love?" Naito pleaded as Madara bit his tong, with the last of his will as he tried to stop himself from ruining everything.

"I . . . love . . . n-no, I can't say! He can't know! He can't!" Madara wined as he began to fight the possession the girl had set upon him, while Deidara stared at disbelieve as he watched the Uchiha fight for self-control.

"Madara, Un!" Deidara called out in a worried tone, as a thought suddenly hit him, _'Wait a second! Madara just said 'he'! Could that mean . . . me? No! It can't be . . . I can't hope for something that will never happen . . .'_

While they were walking in the mist, Deidara had realized his feeling for the Uchiha, and why his heart would pound when they where so close. He had something he knew Madara would never return, an emotion that he knew Madara would hate him for . . .

"Madara, Un! Who is it?!" Deidara called out as his curiosity took over, knowing his heart will be broken once he found out, while the Uchiha lost the last of his self control, fading with the serene voice of the blond.

"I-I . . . love . . . Deidara," Madara said the blond's name so beautifully, as it rolled off his tung, while Deidara blushed ferociously at the confession, inching closer to the Uchiha from the emotions he had been unaware of till now had awakened before him.

Then both their lips collided as Deidara gave the Uchiha a soft kiss . . .

* * *

**BWHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil cutting it off here! Next time is part two! Then maybe a few more DeidaraXMadara chapters . . . after that, Amateratsu-**

**Deidara: **Stop Ki! If you spoil the story here it's all over!

**Tobi: **Yay! I'm finally going to be coming in soon! Tobi is a good boy! :3

**Important Notice that if you don't read I'LL STOP POSTING STORIES! I MEAN IT!:**

**Okay, since you just read the top your freakin out like, WHAT?! So lemme tell you right now! ONE REVIEW! If I don't get ONE REVIEW on this chapter I WILL STOP POSTING FOR THIS STORY UNTIL I GET THAT REVIEW! I'M SERIOUS HERE! It's a new rule for ALL chapters! One review = one chapter! Two reviews= two chapters and so on. So REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm starting to think nobody likes my stories . . .**


	9. Issei Oite Sono Kiri: Ichibu Ni

**Author's Note: **Yeah! Finished early! Before school too! Now I have twenty minutes to post before the "evilbusofdeaththattakesustohelleverydayandIsodon'twanttogo!" bus comes! Well, since I ran out of title names -_-, I'm just going to make it a part two since . . . well . . . the second part has BOTH FANBOY AND FANGIRL! O.O . . . how the heck do I type this stuff without wanting to kill them both myself . . . BACK ON TRACK! Yaoi, DeiMada, DeiTobi, manga spoilers, blah blah blah, Tobi is really Uchiha- *Covers mouth* NO! This is part of the story! Can't spoil it . . . yet *snickers* . . .

* * *

**Issei Oite Sono Kiri: Ichibu Ni**

"**Voice in the Mist: Part Two"**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_'W-what?!'_

_'H-how can this be?!'_

_'Why him?!'_

_'Why not me?! Why Deidara?!'_

_'Why not me!?'_

Naito's enraged thoughts echoed through her head as she watched the couple break apart, a deep blush staining both their faces in the endless mist.

"Y-you really love me?" It was all Madara could say as his heart began to pound, happy to be finally freed from the possession Naito had put on him.

"Yes, Un . . . I realized it recently though, but I'm happy you feel the same," Deidara stated, giving a warm smile that made the blond look absolutely perfect, while the blush staining his face grew as Madara gently brushed his hand on Deidara's cheek.

"STOP!"

The newly formed couple turned around to see Naito, standing enraged as she drew closer, while her deathly anger increased with each step.

"Naito, I love Deidara! There's nothing you can do to change that!" Madara hissed out, realizing what this girl was going to do, yet the comment made Deidara blush ferociously.

"You don't get it do you?! I loved you before _he _even came into your life! And this is what I get?! My heart shattered right before me?!" The girl cried out as tears fell down her pale skin, hatred and anger filled her soul as he began to fad with the mist.

"W-what's going on! No! I can't go back! Not yet!" Naito cried out as she began to evaporate with the clearing mist, while both Madara and Deidara stared out in horror as they noticed a pair of dark hands wrapped around the girl small figure, like she had been caught by the devil.

Then with that she faded away as the mist cleared to reveal an endless blue sky . . .

* * *

"I feel bad for Naito, Un . . . but whatever caught her must be no picnic ether . . ." Deidara mumbled in Madara's arms that were wrapped protectively around the blond, while Deidara had a small blush stained on his face.

It has been an hour since the mist cleared and now they were back at camp where all their stuff remained, laying down and watching the clouds as Deidara rested within the Uchiha's arms.

"I guess . . ." Madara mumbled as he suddenly flopped over, pinning the blond so he was unable to move from his grip while Deidara gave a soft chuckle at the action.

"Madara!"

Madara quickly freed the pinned blond as he turned to see their unwelcome guest in annoyance, after being disturbed he gave a small glare to notice Itachi in the distance.

"Madara . . . I came to apologize . . . about everything that happened that night," Madara gave him a blank stare until everything was registered in his mind from the festival, as the blond glared at the weasel from a distance, obviously holding a grudge.

"It's alright, I knew I went a little far bringing that up . . ." Madara mumbled with a slight look of gilt in his eyes making the blond give a light blush, choosing to sit beside the Uchiha and face the weasel with his lover beside him.

"And Deidara . . ." Deidara glared when Itachi mentioned his name, while his thoughts of Madara had ceased as the man continued to speak, "I'm sorry for what I put you through . . . and I . . . I really meant every word I said! I really love you!"

The words registered unexpected as Madara spit out the water he had been sipping from the small, portable water bottle. Deidara then glanced at Madara for help, obviously not knowing how to turn him down, yet could only find shock in the other's eyes from the statement.

"Uh . . . sorry, Un, but I don't feel the same . . . I love someone else," Deidara decided he should just come out with saying he was together with Madara, but decided against it, hopping not to cause a fight between the two Uchihas again.

"Who?"

Itachi didn't sound entirely convinced by the blond as Itachi stared into the nervous eyes while thoughts of worry filled him mind, 'What if he told Itachi? Would they start fighting, or maybe even worse!? Madara might be hurt!'

Madara seemed to sense the blond's worry as he glanced over, wrapping his arms around Deidara to calm his nerves, while the gesture shocked Itachi. The Uchiha then leaned over to the blonds ear and mumbled gently, "You can tell him, I promise, nothing will happen."

As much as the blond wanted to protest, the tone of the voice was possessing him to do so, while blushing ever so slightly from the warmed of the other man.

"Itachi . . . I love Madara," At that, Madara placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's lips as the blond obviously felt annoyed by the small kiss, hoping it would've at least lasted longer.

Itachi remained speechless, staring blankly at the two as his heart was in inner turmoil. It was as if his body was there, but his mind and soul had been someplace else, drifting away into his broken heart as he looked motionlessly towards the distance.

"Uh . . . now what, Un?" Deidara whispered over to Madara who protectively held the blond close to him, then releasing Deidara from the warmth he had become use to.

"Now we leave," Madara said, packing up their things as quickly as he possibly can, while Deidara was waving a hand in front of the frozen Itachi.

"Is he going to be okay, Un?" Deidara stated casually, hoping he wouldn't be frozen here all day by the looks of it.

"He will be in five minutes, that's why we have to get out of here before . . . well, let's just say he'll be more enraged than before . . ." Deidara shot up, not wanting to be told twice as he quickly helped gathering their things, just thinking about the extra anger built up in the weasel gave him the shivers.

"He hit you hard at the festival, right?" Deidara didn't need to answer the Uchiha, all he had to do was look in his eyes to see the fear, and a scare were he had been struck that he was surprised not to notice till now.

"It hurt, Un . . ." Madara's eyes were filling with anger at the reply from the blond as he gave the weasel a direct hit in the stomach, sending the man flying back while Itachi remained within his trance.

"Now it's even."

* * *

**Eh hee hee! Madara holds a grudge all right. Ki-chan is joining Art Club so Ki-chan could maybe DRAW OUT the scenes so people get them better! I know someone whose really good at drawing anime and me . . . I'm just a beginner -_-. *Checks email* AHHHH! NO! I ALREADY HAVE THE MEAN PERSON WHO THROWS THE SHEO AT ME WHEN I DON'T UPDATE BUT THIS ISN'T FAIR! T_T Don't hunt me! I may be half cat but I don't taste good T_T!**

**Reviews get this new and IMPROVED Tobi Doll!**

**Deidara: *Picks up doll* What the heck is this, Un?**

**Tobi Doll: I love you!**

**Deidara: . . .**

**Tobi Doll: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! :3**

**Deidara: Of course you are. *Eye roll***

**Tobi Doll: *Eyes turn red* TOBI IS GOING TO KILL YOU! *Takes out machine gun***

**Deidara: THIS ISN'T IMPROVED!!! ALL YOU DID WAS GIVE IT A DIFFERENT WEPOND!!!**

**Ki-chan: Yup! THIS TOBI IS EVEN MORE DANGEROUSE THEN THE LAST! Offer not available in Africa due to the fact the doll spreads diseases in animals!**

**Deidara: O.O *Evil doll on head but ignoring it* Your going to kill us all one day you know that . . .**

**Ki-chan: COOKIES! :3**

**Deidara: -_- I bet she has no CLUE what she's doing . . . *Looks on top head and notices Tobi Doll* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs around in circles***


End file.
